Buddy's Buddy
by bluecatcinema
Summary: A lack of food in the desert brings about an unusual offer from an old acquaintance...


**Buddy's Buddy**

The sun beat down on the harsh desert landscape. There was a drought in effect, and all the local animals were suffering, especially a small pack of coyotes, who were finding food to be scarser and scarser.

"Okay guys, I know the food situation's looking pretty bleak..." Said Fang, the pack's alpha male.

"That's putting it mildly." Quipped a smaller coyote, named Claw.

"But it'll get better." Fang declared confidently. "It always does."

"We wouldn't have to wait for it to get better if you'd just let us raid that house." Interrupted Scar, the pack's second-in-command.

"I told you before, that house is off-limits." Fang insisted. "I made a promise, and I aim to keep it."

"Ever since you crossed paths with that mangy mutt, your priorities have been all messed up." Scar snarled.

"Hey!" Fang barked. "Don't you dare talk about Cookie that way!"

"See what I mean?" Scar said to the pack at large. "What kind of coyote defends a dog? You're going soft, Fang."

"You wish." Fang huffed.

Sudenly, a cracking noise drew the pack's attention. A white pomeranian dog suddenly burst through a dried up patch of weeds.

"Oh!" He yelped, quickly realising he was surrounded by coyotes.. "D-don't mind me, I was just passing through..."

"Our food problems have just been solved." Scar salivated.

Quick as lightning, Scar pounced on the dog, only for Fang to push him away.

"Back off." He snarled, before turning to the dog. "What are you doing way out here, Buddy?"

"I, er... got lost again." Buddy admitted.

"Lemme guess, another 'terrifying reptile'?" Fang smirked.

"That turtle was this close to attacking!" Buddy shivered, holding his paws closely together.

Fang chuckled lightly. Until recently, he had not thought much of dogs in general. But after he was accidentally taken to a dog pound, he fell in love with Cookie, who proved above his preconceived notions of dog culture. Buddy especially, who had overcome his own fear to prevent his hamster friend from being eaten during the pack's attempted raid on his home. At the very least, the little dog was worthy of his respect.

"I know the way around here." Fang smiled. "I'll lead you back, pal."

"You're kidding, right?" Scar protested. "You're actually going to help a dog?"

"Hey, ease up." Fang snarled. "Buddy's alright. Besides, I could use a break from your negativity."

Fang began padding down the valley, Buddy quickly following behind.

"Gee, I didn't mean to make any trouble." Buddy apologised.

"Relax." Fang sighed. "We're having a bit of a food shortage at the moment. We coyotes get grouchy when we're starving."

"I wish there was something I could do to help." Buddy sighed. "I mean, I do owe you some, what with you leading me back home twice now..."

"I appreciate the offer." Fang replied. "But unless you can pull food out of thin air, there's not much you can do to help."

Before long, the two made it to Buddy's home.

"You know, I think there might be something I can do for you and your pack after all." Buddy mused.

"Like what?" Fang asked.

"Come back here tonight." Buddy instructed. "When the lights go out, go round to the back door."

With that, Buddy scratched his paws on the front door, yapping loudly, while Fang made himself scarse. The door opened, revealing Buddy's family.

"Hey, pal!" The father cheered. "Where have you been? We thought you got lost again!"

As the door closed, Fang watched from behind a boulder.

"Tonight, huh?" Fang said to himself. "What have I got to lose?"

That night, Fang returned to the house. He had not informed his pack of his whereabouts, as he did not want Scar to start griping about him "going soft" again.

When the lights went out, Fang quietly slinked over to the rear of the house. As he reached the back door, he heard Buddy whisper "Fang, you out there?"

"Yeah, it's me." Fang replied.

"Quick, do that door-opening trick of yours." Buddy whispered.

With a swish of his tail, Fang turned the knob, opening the door. A house like this, out in the middle of nowhere, had little use for locks.

Buddy stood in the dark, acknowledging Fang's prescense.

"Okay, I'm here." Fang said. "Now what?"

"Wait right there." Buddy told him.

The little pomeranian scampered over to his basket, and pulled a plastic bag out from under his blanket.

"What's this?" Fang asked.

"Leftovers." Buddy told him. "I spent all day begging for scraps. Then, when the family wasn't looking, I pulled out some of the more appetising contents of the trash can. It's not much, but it oughta tide your pack over for a while."

"I don't know what to say." Fang smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Buddy smiled. "That's what friends are for. Heh, look at me, friends with a coyote."

"Got that right." Fang nodded. "You're okay in my book, little guy."

As Fang left the house, leftovers in mouth, he thought to himself _'This oughta shut Scar up for a while!'_

As Fang left, Buddy gently shut the door, congratulating himself for his good deed.

"A dog helping a coyote." He said out loud. "Who'da thought it?"

**The End.**

_(Pound Puppies and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
